


Let's see where this goes

by Red_CELEBRATION



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), First attempt at a DC ff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, More like OC POV tbh, OC centric, Or attempt at batfam rlly, That's still up in the air to be fair, Tiny bit of Angst, Will update tags with each new chapter if necessary, a collection of one shots, cannon divergence will most certainly be happening, characters may be OCC, not really - Freeform, possibly magical Dick Grayson?, this is not following any linear pattern okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: It's a DC crossover with Digimon. Two of my favorite things. I will be exploring characters and relationships using Digimon to provide lots of comfort, or hurt. The chapters are pretty rough, but I tried my best and I'm just going to have fun. Please read and let me know your thoughts.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Homeostasis, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & King Drasil, Dick Grayson & Lopmon, Dick Grayson and Terriermon, Jason Todd & Biyomon, Stephanie & Gankoomon, Stephanie & Seadramon, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim & QueenChessmon, Tim & Tentomon, Tim & Wormmon, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 4





	1. Dick Grayson: Lop and Terrier: Meeting

Dick Grayson is four years old, a year younger than most children, when he wanders into the Digital-world. For nearly a decade or two the world has been shared between humans and a species of creatures known as Digimon- short for Digital Monsters- from another dimension known as the Digital-world. No one knows why the worlds overlapped the way that they did, but nobody is complaining either. 

Most people found and partnered with a digimon and over the years it became something of a rite of passage. Especially for the children who typically at six years old would get to wander into the Digital-world with their parents' guidance to find their partner. 

Occasionally though four, or five, year olds have slipped through and found their partner all on their own. Until Dick, the number of those children had been six but with him, it became seven. 

It’s night-time in the Digital world and where most children would be terrified and some even crying, four year old Dick Grayson joyfully marches through the forest. Little light shines from the three moons above and the shadows of the trees seem to sway, still though. Dick Grayson marches through, his arms wrapped around a large blue egg with pink and green stars. 

He smiles as wide as he can, voice ringing with absolute affection. 

_“And then Drasil said:_

_-Meo! Let Dick play with the elephant!_

_And Meo said:_

_-No. Dick is too small. It will crush his tiny body into a crepe!_

_And then_ I _said:_

 _-Meo! I am four! I’m big now! Zitka won’t hurt me!”_

A sigh, _“Meo said I was not big yet. Can you believe it?”_ Dick puffs his cheeks, blowing air. The egg in his arms warms in response. He laughs, _“Right? Meo says I’m too small to play with Zitka, but not to be out at night? Weird.”_

Dick giggles, burying his head a little into the egg, as Drasil and Meo’s voices start arguing in his head. (One day they’ll realize he intentionally plans for these arguments, but that day is still very far away.)

For the four years Dick has lived he has always had Drasil and Meo in his head. They’re like his _Dat_ and _Dya_ , but different. First of all Drasil and Meo are always fighting; sometimes, Dick just thinks they don’t know how to tell each other that they love one another. He’s gonna have to ask his _Dya_ again how to tell someone you love them if all you do is fight. 

Second! Drasil and Meo are just voices. They don’t have bodies like _Dat_ or _Dya_ to hug Dick and smother him kisses. Which… is maybe why they don’t know how to tell each other that they love the other? 

Third! Uh… they’re both girls… He thinks? Actually, Dick doesn’t really know if they are girls or boys. Maybe it doesn’t even matter? One day he might ask… If he doesn’t forget.

At that moment Dick trips over a stray root, tumbling down as he does his best to protect the egg in his arms. Meo and Drasil cry out in surprise and their voices wash over the four year old who is doing his best not to cry. 

**_“Are you hurt?”_ **

**_“Where does it hurt?”_ **

Dick takes a few moments to ready himself, quietly sniffling as he sits. One hand being used to keep the egg steady, while the other he uses to brush his tears. 

_“I’m,”_ sniffling, _“I’m okay.”_ Droplets of tears splatter onto the egg while in the meantime Dick keeps trying to wipe away his tears and listen to Drasil and Meo. 

The egg glows and in the silence of Dick’s soft crying, there is a crack and then another. The light grows brighter and the cracks harder. What is inside wants out. It wants to hug, comfort, love, make this human that is theirs smile and laugh. They want to do so much- too much for one body- so isn’t it a good thing that they are two and not one? 

The first that comes out is a green blob with a horn and a tail and big beady eyes. Following its older sibling is a chocolate blob with three horns, a tail, and soft beady eyes. They’re quick to nudge Dick’s knee to get his attention, because what better way to stop the crying than to distract with something good?

Dick sniffles, eyes stinging from the tears and the pain. _“Huh?”_ Both digimon stare up at Dick, smiling. The green one trembles jumping up and down while it’s twin smiles with a fidgeting body that moves side to side. 

_“Are you…?”_

_“Yours!”_ The green one shouts!

 _“Yours,”_ the chocolate one whispers. 

Drasil and Meo have long gone silent, waiting in anticipation for their… (What is Richard to them?)

 _“Mine?”_ Dick repeats once more, tears finally drying up. The twin digimon nod, jumping into his chest, curling up within his heartbeat. 

_“Our partner, our friend, our family.”_

Something settles within Dick’s soul, his arms wrap around his partners- his siblings- crushing them into his chest. Later they’ll think of names, later when they leave and go back home to their _Dya_ and _Dat_ who cry in relief and smile in pride for their son’s achievement; for the newest additions of their family. 

For now though… They lie in the forest knowing they’ve found each other. Knowing they are safe in the arms of their partners; in the night that has yet to be claimed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Link to digimon images below: 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/aA6JCpxj6LPXJYcm6>


	2. Jason Todd: Biyomon: Memory & End

Pain. He’s not quite sure whose it is anymore. Is it his pain or is it Elle’s pain? Orion, his second partner- a Gabumon, had been reduced to data first. Taking with him, one of Joker’s digimon. The partner still left standing stood over the motionless Biyomon, blood dripping down the sadistic clown-like digimon’s knives and onto the frozen warehouse concrete floor. 

It was just Jason and Elle now who were left on the Joker’s hit-list… Jason looks over, barely able to see a thing from the blood and pain. His left eye was swollen, his jaw likely broken, and at best not all his ribs were cracked. 

Elle’s pink sheen was looking less and less pink and more and more red. Before now Jason wasn’t sure if digimon could bleed. Looking at it now, though, Jason almost wishes he never found out. If only because at least Elle wouldn’t have to suffer with him. 

Jason wishes he could cry, wishes he could scream, wishes… that Bruce were here to save him and Elle. The tears don’t come though, he doesn’t have enough energy for that-- Doesn’t want to give the Joker the pleasure of seeing Jason cry any more than he already has.

“Aww, am I boring you to death, little birdie? _”_ The Joker’s words breathe down Jason’s battered body. 

If Jason had the energy to, he'd spit again in the clown’s face, but he doesn’t. So Jason settles for glaring and breathing. The Joker laughs that horrible nightmare inducing laugh of his, until he suddenly stops. There’s a gleam in his eye and Robin knows he doesn’t want to know what the Joker’s planning now. 

He doesn’t have the option to refuse though, so Jason tries to hold back the sounds he wants to make as the purple suited clown drags the young man over to where their digimon are. The closer they get the better Jason can see how beaten his partner is. 

Sweet and passionate Elle. Elle, his first partner, his family. Her feathers are broken, some twisted, her wings bent at so many angles there’s no possible way they aren’t broken. Blood clings to her wings dying the pink and blue maroon. Her pretty green eyes are tired and dull, and Jason can’t help the cry that spills out his lips as he sees her feet. 

Still though, Elle musters up a tiny smile to Jason. She doesn’t try talking, always having been a little more on the quiet side. It’s the fact that she smiles at Jason though, smiles like she’s happy to see him when he’s the reason they’re in this mess, that starts breaking Jason. Because Jason, he had spent time with the Joker torturing him, being held down in chains beaten, his body being marked in ways that if Jason made it out, would have to live with. Trauma that Elle would have to feel twice as much of because of their bond. 

Elle smiles like it doesn’t matter how much pain she’s feeling, just that Jason’s still alive. And Jason hates. He hates how happy he is that at least Elle is here. 

* * *

_Once, Jason was six years old and he had found his way into the Digital-world. He still remembers a pair of voices, soft barely there, arguing with each other. He had only ever caught pieces of their conversation, but he knew he had someone to thank. Mostly because what he had caught on to, told him that because of their friend they were going to make sure every kid got a partner._

_Something about how they said, everyone should have the chance to find their someone._

_Jason might’ve agreed back then, but in the future…? He’s not quite sure that should include the bad people._

_Either way, thanks to this mysterious third Jason got to go to the Digital-world, and boy! What a treat that was! It was late afternoon, so the sun was setting and the sky was a field of warm flowers in bloom. He remembers being in awe at the sight, the feel of warmth on his skin, the sweet scents of pastries in the nearby shops. The sight of so many people and their digimon walking side by side talking, laughing, playing together. It was like something out of a fantasy. His teal colored eyes had tried to look everywhere to see as much as he could, because Jason didn’t know if he’d ever get another chance to._

_The six year old walks around slowly, before eventually he starts running. He doesn’t know where he’s going and at the moment that doesn’t matter, because everything here is so different from Crime Alley._

_He bumps into people and digimon alike, mutters some half-hearted sorry’s and goes on his way. It’s maybe an hour in when Jason finds himself in a library. It’s got all sorts of books and files, some way older than others, but that’s not what catches Jason’s attention._

_Instead he finds his way into the fairytale section and starts reading every book he can get his hands on. The grin on his lips stretches wide and bright. He had only recently finished reading the book he had at home, and the six year old was eager for more. By the time he sits down to read, Jason has quite the stack of books but he’s determined to at least finish one! So, he starts the first one-- Cinderella._

_It’s not the classic Cinderella story, that’s pretty obvious since the very first thing this Cinderella does is become a superhero. Obviously she’s still living with her evil stepmom and sisters, but this Cinderella can fight and she does. She could leave but she’s staying for some reason, which Jason hopes they’ll explain really soon!_

_He’s so caught in the story that it takes him a while to notice the talons in front of him. He only vaguely hears the soft voice of a girl, and when he looks up. There she is. Elle, only she isn’t Elle yet. She’s a Biyomon so her feathers are mostly pink with some edges of blue and her eyes are green. She stares at him, and Jason gets the feeling that she’s a little amused, but he’s suddenly a bit shy._

_He looks away and around and she laughs gently._

_“Are you reading all these books?” She asks, pointing with her pink claws, and Jason nods. She scans the titles and Jason for sure can say that she’s smiling. She picks one of the books up and says, “This one’s good. It’s a nice mystery novel, but a bit slow.”_

_Jason, who has only just started reading books tilts his head. “Are mystery novels any good?” Biyomon shrugs._

_“It kinda depends on who wrote ‘em, but I’d say they usually are.”_

_“Oh.” Jason looks at his pile and then back to the book at hand. He makes a face, thinking._

_“Did you read this one,” he asks, holding up the Cinderella-retelling._

_She smiles and in a voice louder than the soft tone she had been using claims, “Yes! That one’s my favorite.”_

_Jason grins, “Do you wanna read it with me?”_

_And that’s how they met. That’s how by some lucky chance Jason got his first partner, Elle…_

* * *

“Elle, _”_ Jason somehow mutters. Holding his dying partner in his arms, not even bothering to hide the tears in his voice. Batman isn’t going to make it, he couldn’t save them. Wouldn’t be able to save Elle. 

“Yeah… Jason..? _”_ Her voice is weak and he tries his best to hold her gently, just like how she had always held him during the hard nights back when they lived on the streets. 

“I’m sorry, _”_ he breathes out. “If I hadn’t been so stupid Orion would still be here and you wouldn’t be hurting. None of this would have happened! _”_ Finally the tears begin to fall, and sweet loving Elle reaches up with a battered wing to wipe away the tears. 

“It’s not… Your fault. You… _”_ Elle sighs to catch her breath, “Are not… stupid. You are… Brave. Loving. Kind. Smart. The best… partner I could ever have. _”_ Tears fill her big green eyes, “I was… so lucky. _So lucky_ … to have… _you_ … as mine. _”_

The sound of inevitable doom was reaching its end and not for the first time. Jason really hated that he was happy Elle was here, because at least- now. He wouldn’t die alone. 

_“Thank you, Jason.”_

Truly, what a selfish relief that was. 

From outside the warehouse a figure cloaked in black- Batman and his partner digimon an angel type were shoved aside as the explosion took everyone inside. 

Bruce screams, _“JASON! ELLE!”_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Link to Digimon image: 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/FJUZbxpx37M3TTho6>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd ask not to be killed, but I mean... This chapter hurt to write. I might already be dead.


	3. Tim, Q.Chessmon(Val), Tentomon(Darien), Wormmon(Sophos) [Belief]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen here and listen well. I have no clue what the fudge I'm doing. lmao Tim's chapter was so hard to write and I'm not entirely happy with it. I'm not too happy with the first chapter either, but I can't really think of how to fix either of them right now. Hopefully in the future I'll go back and edit these chapters and make em better. Also, apologies if Tim seems OOC or if there isn't much Tim in the chapter. I'm a very casual fan so I'm not entirely sure about everything, but I'm trying. Thank you all for reading. Please, enjoy. ^^

Tim is thirteen, just a few weeks fresh out of being Robin. It was never his goal to be Robin, but Tim saw how badly Batman needed a Robin. Unfortunately Dick couldn’t be Robin since he was Nightwing now, and well. There were more reasons, _a lot more_ , but point is-- Dick couldn’t be Robin so it fell to Tim to take on the role. At least until Batman’s okay again. 

A cold metal hand falls onto Tim’s shoulder, the small teen tilts his head up staring at the masked woman dressed in cool grey, hot pink bordering on red, and gold. Her name is Val; Tim’s first partner and she is a mega-level digimon.

Sadly, she’d probably never join Tim on his patrol or in his everyday life. Not just because he needs to keep his identity a secret, but because he has to protect her. It’s a well known fact that Harley Quinn has a Queen-Chessmon digimon fondly named Sally. It’s for that reason that most people are now weary, borderline terrified, of Queen-Chessmon’s. Even if they’re not Sally, there is a newfound prejudice. (Not like there wasn’t one already because she was a virus-type. Tim will just consider themselves being lucky that she doesn’t have any “darkness _”_ or “devi _”_ affiliation. It would be a lot worse if she did.)

Val smiles quietly at Tim, her fingers brushing his soft squishy cheeks. She knows what he’s thinking and _yes_ she is _annoyed_ that she won’t get to help her partner, but she understands why and for now she would concede to staying out of the spotlight. If a time ever arrives however, between her partner’s life or her own, she knows which she’s going to choose. 

“Tim? _”_ A soft voice calls out.

“ _TIM!”_ The loud whine follows. Val rolls her eyes beneath the helm a sarcastic smile pulling at her lips now. Tim rolls his neck around and up, turning to his newest digital partners. Two insect type digimon, one looking like a green caterpillar with sharp orchid “feet _”_ and a lady-bug looking beetle with spikes on the back of their shell, come into view. Tim can see the moment they find him. Mostly because they both come charging right up. 

Val wisely remains behind Tim catching all three of her boys as they crash down onto the marble floor. The Queen-Chessmon with-holds her giggles and keeps her arms wrapped around the small squishy group. 

“Sophos, _”_ Tim calls out to the snuggling little caterpillar whose only response is to snuggle even further into the thirteen year old. The lady-bug beetle laughs and Tim sends them a deadpanned look. 

“Darien, _”_ There’s a warning in Tim’s voice as he feels the beetle settle itself near his head.. “You better not be trying to eat my hair again. _”_ Darien shoots Tim an innocent gaze as though saying, ‘ _who me? When?’_

Val snorts, and for a moment there’s silence… and then there’s laughter. The entire situation is mildly ridiculous and entirely out of nowhere, but maybe. Maybe Tim needed this random moment of ridiculousness. Val presses a kiss to Tim’s head whispering, 

“You’re gonna be an amazing Robin, Tim. _”_

A surge of warmth rushes through Tim, leaving him lax in the comfort of his partners. Tim closes his bright blue eyes, “Thanks Val. _”_

She snorts and presses another kiss to her young partner’s head. “No thanks needed for the truth Tim. _”_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

https://images.app.goo.gl/JCkfRVnhV5X32YS26 (Queen Chessmon)

https://images.app.goo.gl/fK6pwDEXkwKUrGCNA (Tentomon)

https://images.app.goo.gl/Jv7tpMFzoHkCCkHY6 (Wormon)


	4. Stephanie & Seadramon (Grace)_[Mine]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter almost as much as I did writing Jason's, but *sigh*. Tough luck. It's hard to write anything better than Jason's chapter tbf. That chapter was emotional for so many reasons but man...it as fun to write. I might do a sequel for that chapter soon. ...Maybe after this one? Idk. I had an order, I had a theme and as of right now I will most likely be diverting from planned order. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter as well! Thank you everyone reading! ^^

The moment she meets her partner, a small little girl with blonde hair and a sneaky grin, Seadramon knows this is who she wants to be her partner. The girl is six years old, the typical age for human children to find their partner, with a man that stinks of rotting garbage. He is gruff and looking like he could care-less about his charge. 

Seadramon doesn’t like that. Her mouth forms into a snarl, but she stops at the feel of small hands playing on her purple scales. Bright icy blue serpentine eyes peer down below at the child and bright teal colored eyes twinkle back. 

“ _You’re purple!”_ She gasps in delight, and Seadramon has to stop her heart because… That’s not the reaction other Seadramon’s gave her when they saw her colors. They snarled at her and whispered in fearful tones. 

_“They’re wrong.”_

_“A curse!”_

_“Infected with something!”_

_“Why is she still here? They don’t belong with us!”_

They whispered and whispered until finally Seadramon had, had enough and she left. It’s been centuries since then, but even so… 

“You do not think it’s strange? _”_ Seadramon’s voice is rusty, not really having a need to use it for years. The child shakes her head furiously. 

“ _Nu-huh! Purple’s the best color to be!”_

The large sea dragon grins fangs and all, “Oh. And why is that little human? _”_

The six year old puffs up her chest, hands on her hips as she announces why. “ _‘Cuz it’s_ my _favorite color! And,”_ Teal eyes smile up at Seadramon, _“Since it’s my favorite color that means you’re mine!”_

There are quite a many things Seadramon can say to such a bold statement. Things like, ‘What if I do not want to be yours?’ Or even, ‘Then any purple digimon would do then?’ But, that’s not what Seadramon says. Nor is it what she wants. 

Seadramon does want to be this little one’s digimon. She wants this human whose eyes glitter with courage and burn with stubbornness. Seadramon wants this human girl to keep her, because it’s the first time anyone has ever wanted to have her. 

The vessels of the digital gods do not count, because they love all digimon; even the Demon-Lords. The gods count even less so and depending on which god it is the reasons could vary drastically. But… there is one, the newly established seventh, who came to her smiling a little sadly. He had told her that soon happiness would find Seadramon, she just had to wait a little longer. 

Seadramon wonders as she kneels her head down to this child--- Stephanie, if this was the happiness he had asked Seadramon to wait for? 

“Then I am willing to be yours if you will keep me Stephanie Brown. _”_ Stephanie grins and wraps as much of herself as she can around Seadramon’s golden head. She is Stephanie’s first partner, but not her little one’s last. Seadramon doesn’t mind though, because Stephanie will always be her’s just as she will always be Stephanie’s. Their family grows and that’s fine by Grace. 

… … 

Stephanie’s second partner will not be known as hers until many years later when secrets have finally stopped being kept so tightly within the Batfamily. In particular with Nightwing keeping the most. 

“So Steph… _”_ The very casual, and certainly not ominous at all, conversation starter comes out. The college blonde makes a sound signaling for the older vigilante to continue. Everyone in the room is doing their own thing up until they realize what came out of Dick’s mouth.

“When were you going to tell us you have a Royal Knight as your second digimon partner? _”_

Stephanie stops what she’s doing , looks up, blinks and says: “ _What_? _”_

Grace, who’s lazing in the pool basking in the sunlight, snickers. Her purple scales sparkling like gems under water shed into a new layer. Oh she knows _exactly_ who Dick is talking about, and she also knows Stephanie has no clue. Grace is going to love seeing her partner’s reaction when the seventh tells her who big brother Gankoomon is. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

https://images.app.goo.gl/pPs4oVQMjiMBSwNR7 (image of Seadramon, now just imagine a purple version instead. Lol)

https://images.app.goo.gl/ivYbY8JK573NtjmF7 (the digimon referenced at the end, Gankoomon. Legit, it seemed fitting to have him as Stephanie's second partner. My author gut tells me so.)


	5. Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating, but I promise that I have been working on the fic. Though a bit slowly. (^ ^) Thank you to everyone who's read and bookmarked the story. I'm going to be rewriting and cleaning some things up soon, so please expect some editing to happen to the fiorst chapters posted. For now, I figured I could release a little preview on the next chapter.

When she hatches from her digiegg as Nyokimon there is a man with dark hair that shimmers blue like the digital sea. His eyes are just as blue and just as deep, and there is a memory that tickles the back of her mind of another with those eyes. (That person who smiles like spring and whose hair is a delicate shade of green; she wonders who they are.)

She does not know him; she does not know much she realizes. Nothing but her name, Elle, and that once… she had a partner. 

* * *

Elle wakes up the next morning with Camelia already having made several stacks of blueberry pancakes. Camelia doesn’t say a thing but she looks at Elle with sad lovely blue eyes and gives a gentle brush of kisses on the crown of her head, fingers pushing back at wild hair. 

* * *

Ophelia is Rosemon, white and oddly blue instead of pink. She is a lot of things, but what Elle sees most from her is shame. 

She covers it well, plays the beautiful charmer wonderfully- just like Dick.

* * *

In a quiet voice she admits to what very few know. "...We did kill the Joker, Elle, and we don’t regret it.” Navy blue eyes bite down into the burning sunset. 

“Bruce has no right to say that what we did was wrong. He killed Jason, he killed you. He killed our little brother and you, little sister. We were right to kill him and his monsters in return."

* * *

She meets a boy with long pale lilac hair and sharply soft grey eyes in her dreams. They sit across from one another in a round table filled with snacks. His voice is soft and strong, “Dad likes you, the key code for Love adores you Biyomons, and Dick sees you as family.” The boy smiles, it’s a knife with its sharpness hanging over her. “You’re a smart one, but I’m also the oldest amongst the seven of us--”

“You’re the big brother.” Her green eyes meet his silver gaze evenly. 

“Yeah, I am. So that means I have to look out for these messy little siblings of mine.” 

Elle’s lips twitch up, “I won’t tell. Not without asking and not unless he’s ready.” 

He stares at her before finally, breaking into a grin. “Good.” 

They don't say much after that, too busy eating. The dream ends but Elle knows she hasn't seen the last of the boy who smiles like a dead lover. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a VERY casual fan. I know bits and pieces and I'm trying really hard to find the info I need so I'm really sorry if the characters seem OOC. I also apologizes for any inaccuracies I may fall to. Please enjoy tho!


End file.
